Big Christmas Battle
The aim of the event is to collect Santa claus pentagrams, which can be exchanged for prizes. In the short run, it is most efficient to run simple maze (if you can get Christmas Hat every run) since the hut also drop Santa Claus Pentagram. However, if you are grinding the maze for the pentagram, it is most efficient to run hard maze since the average pentagram drop from boss per vigour is the highest and the hut only drop a limited amount of pentagram. Rewards (Christmas Gift) This reward table if for 2019, it changes every year. Total pentagrams needed for all limited purchase items: 4200 Other items might be for sale for players who didn't get them the previous years like possibly Mechanical Snowman-S3, Mechanical Snowman-A2, Mechanical Snowman-F7, Mechanical Snowman-L1. Modes Each mode also rewards with with the first time you complete it during an instance of the event. You need to complete Hard Mode before Bandit's Raid is available even if you completed hard mode in a previous year. Special Items *Christmas Bell: Gives 1000 additional coins in settlement. *Crutch Candy (Consumable): Attack +1, Power +1 *Christmas Cookies (Consumable): HP +20, MP +20 *Christmas Hat: Boosts stats. Needed to enter the hut at the boss floor. *Reindeer Horn: Boosts stats. *Snowball: Some enemies drop snowballs. Cause 10 damage to boss when thrown at it. *Eternal Ice Crystal: gives (limit 3 times) Enemies Boss (Snowman) The boss can be defeated by using a combination of Throwing Snowballs (10dmg), Curses (Decreases HP) and Meteor shower (>= 5 dmg). Each time you hit the boss with a Snowball, a pile of 1/2 Santa Claus Pentagram is created. Killing the Boss creates 9 mores piles of 1/2 Santa Claus Pentagram in hard mode (4 in easy mode) Maze Interactions Christmas Tree Appears on every floor between 2 and 14, shake for a reward, one of: * 6x Santa Claus Pentagram, 1/run. (Ensured on floor 14 if you haven't received it yet. Cannot be found before floor 6.) * Christmas Hat, max 1/run (Can drop even if you already have one from playing Santa Claus as main) * Eternal Ice Crystal (use for ), max 1/run, max 3x/instance * Reindeer Horn, max 1/run * Christmas Cookies * Crutch Candy * 1x Christmas Bell (Event) ( Gain in settlement) * 3x Christmas Bell (Event) ( Gain 3x in settlement) In hard mode, the chance of obtaining a Christmas Hat during the run without using a Portal of Earth or similar is around 90 to 95%. Christmas Hut Appears on Boss floor. You can enter the hut after defeating the boss if you have a Christmas Hat equipped. There are 9 rewards inside the hut and no monsters. For the most part, the rewards are not random. In total over the first 15 entries into the hut, the rewards are: * top left: 10x Christmas Bell (10x) or * top middle: 1x Gumball Pot (10x) or * top right: 1 low level Ingredient * middle left: 5x Santa Claus Pentagram (10x) or useless item * middle center: 1x Golden Pot (the first 10 times) or 1x Christmas Bell * middle right: 5x Santa Claus Pentagram (10x) or useless item * bottom left: 1 low level Ingredient * bottom center: 1x Gumball Pot (10x) or * bottom right: 10x Christmas Bell (10x) or So most notably, over the first 15 entries, there are in total, 10 Golden Pot, 20 Gumball Pot, 100 Santa Claus Pentagram and around . Further entries will always give you the lesser reward for each position for an average total of around and Notes Tips *The whole idea of this maze is to collect enough snowballs throughout the course of the maze to defeat the boss with snowballs alone. Doing so will maximize your Pentagram profit as the boss will drop additional Pentagrams with every Snowball thrown. *To begin: **Bring in Gumballs with defensive skills. 'This will help you survive the maze itself and the boss' ranged attacks. Killing the boss should be done exclusively with Snowballs to maximize profit. **Bring the Harp of Adventurer. There is too little EP available in the maze to get any real value out of the other artifacts. **Bring a defensive potion such as Whale Oil (+120 HP) so you can tank through hits better. *Throughout the maze, you will encounter a Snowman enemy that wears a bucket on its head. This Snowman summons additional Snowmen enemies that have a chance '(not 100%) of dropping the Snowball item. Letting the summons happen is an efficient way of gathering the required amount of Snowballs as soon as possible. **Note: once you have the required amount of Snowballs, you no longer need additional ones. You don't get anything for extra Snowballs, so in the interest of time, just kill the bucket Snowmen quickly after you have enough Snowballs. *Once you reach the boss, simply chuck Snowballs at him for damage. Defensive spells such as Ice Shield, Aurora Barrier and Stoneskin does help to reduce the damage you take, so try your best to keep one defensive spell up at all times. You have a 20 turn time limit to kill the boss, which should be plenty. *Once the boss is dead, you can try to enter the Christmas hut. However, it will only open to you if you have the Christmas hat. There are two ways of getting the hat: **Shaking Christmas trees that are found throughout the maze. These have a chance of dropping the hat. If you don't get it by F14 you can POE back to try and get it. **Go into the maze with the Santa Claus gumball as main. This will start you with the hat. *Additional boss notes: The following can still damage the boss: **Summons can damage the boss for 1 damage each time **Spells can damage the boss for 1 damage per hit **Skills will still deal full damage to the boss (pending tests) **Condottiere's ability doubles the damage done from each Snowball *However, all of the above are not recommended as this reduces the number of Pentagrams you get from the drops generated by the boss. If you have the required number of Snowballs and a good number of defensive spells, you shouldn't have a problem with the boss. Godspeed, my fellow Gumballs. --- Doing the common might be faster, I haven't tried the hard one because I believe I can't survive long enough in the boss fight. In this event, you will need to collect snowballs to kill the boss, 3 for the "Simple", 6 for the "Common", 10 for the "Hard" boss. To collect snow ball, kill the snowball brothers, let the older one ( the one with the bucket on his head) summon his younger brother. Don't kill the reindeer unless it have the key the open the next floor (Reason: it can counter for double damage). When you have enough snowballs, just skip right to the boss while killing those who hurt you and shaking the Christmas tree. In the boss fight, you only need to survive one less hit than the snowball needed. For example, the "Common boss have 60 HP and hit for 50 HP when you have 0 defence. So you need 6 snowballs to kill hit and 251 HP to survive. I use the Swordman with the spy and the unstable concoction potion. For the title, get HP to survive. With this you can do the "Common" boss in less than 5 minutes. Good luck! If you have unlocked the holy warrior and use his exclusive skill then you can spam even through the hard dungeon really quickly just tapping everything while not killing the summoning snowman until he has summoned his 3 brothers. makes getting to the boss easy, and then use the warrior with the upgrade path to get light paladin once your hp get's low Hard : the boss have 100 hp and hit for 80 HP (when at 0 defense)each turn, if you don't have 10 snowball, you'll have to revive if you want to kill him ( else you're pretty lucky with curse scroll and meteor shower and you have more than 900 hp or you're unlocking light paladin when you're really low). Hard by Bauaser-kun: There is rather easy way to beat hard level it requires: holy warrior, gumball soul linked with Athena the second soul link gumball does not much matters (i usually go with adventurer to have an rare chance for Athena's godly warrior). as a potion i prefer whale oil (+120HP) as an artifact harp of adventure may be usefull since you won't gain much EP in this dungeon. You just need to upgrade meele titles aiming for light paladin (unlock it on boss fight when your HP is low) if you find any usefull high level spells you may want to upgrade mage apprentice, but it is not necessary. OK Here goes my way: UP to floor 14 HW gumball wont be beaten no matter what you do since its skills gives you 15 defence bonusand heals it by 2 each action you take when your below 50%HP, so just beat the crap aout of all enemies but at the beggining do not summon athena's warriors or kill snowman makers until they create 3 snowmans.Keep it this way till you get 5 snowballs. YES just 5 is more than enough, now you may summon warriors, and enjoy your easy way through dungeon witthout even fighting (or helping them whatever.). Before you finish this dungeon you will have at worst 8 snowballs but even this will suffice! Usualy you will have more than 10 snowballs. Just in case you have less than 10 snowballs keep at least one of your summons in the inventory or alive till floor 14 On the floor 14 after killing all enemies summon warriors (if you have any and do not have 10 snowballs), heal yourself with everything you got (but not light paladin title) and... go there! Throw snowballs, get light paladin title when your HP is low and look how your warriors also beat crap aout of snowmann (If you still have them alive and kicking of course) - there was once a glitch that kept them immune to boss counter but it seems to be fixed by now. Pretty easy. Additional comment by random player: 1. You get some pentagram each time you throw a snowball at boss. 2. Soul linking Condottiere does 20 damage on boss with snowball, so if you don't mind losing the extra pentagrams, you could kill hard mode boss with only 5 snowballs and about 400 hp 3. If you don't get Christmas hat before facing boss, you could use Portal of Earth on a magic main to go back and try again. Category:Events